A vehicle may include a lift generating device and/or a downforce generating device. One or both of the lift generating and the downforce generating devices may be fixed or active. When fixed, the lift generating device and the downforce generating device are immobile, and are positioned to always generate a lift or a downforce respectively. When active, the lift generating device and the downforce generating device are moveable to change the amount of lift or downforce generated respectively.